mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Elijah Wood
| birth_place = Cedar Rapids, Iowa, U.S. | death_date = | birth_name = Elijah Jordan Wood | other_names = | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1989 – Present | website = }} Elijah Jordan Wood (born January 28, 1981) is an American actor. Making his film debut with a minor part in Back to the Future Part II (1989), he landed a succession of larger roles and became a critically acclaimed child actor by age 13. After his high-profile role as Frodo Baggins in Peter Jackson's critically acclaimed The Lord of the Rings trilogy, he has resisted typecasting by choosing varied roles in critically acclaimed films such as Bobby, Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind, Sin City, Green Street and Everything Is Illuminated. Most recently he starred in the film Day Zero (2007) and provided the voice of the main character, Mumble, in the award-winning animated film Happy Feet. He also played an American tourist turned vampire in Paris, je t'aime. In 2005, he started his own record label, Simian Records. He was cast in the lead role of an Iggy Pop biopic to be called The Passenger, but after years of development, the project now appears to be shelved. In 2006, he became a well-known voice actor in video gaming and would soon become the voice of the video game icon, Spyro the Dragon. In 2008, he set a new world record when he became the first person ever to cross Victoria Falls on ropes during an appearance on Jack Osbourne's show Adrenaline Junkie. Early life Wood, the second of three children, was born and raised in Cedar Rapids, Iowa to Debra D. (née Krause) and Warren W. Wood, delicatessen operators.Elijah Wood Biography (1981-) He is of English, Austrian, German, and Danish descent.http://freepages.genealogy.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~battle/celeb/wood.htm Wood has a brother seven years his senior, Zachariah "Zach" Wood, and a sister two years his junior, Hannah Wood. At age ten, Wood began modeling in his hometown and took piano lessons. He took to the stage in his elementary school's staging of the play The Sound of Music. The following year, he graduated to the title character in The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. He also served as choir boy during the production of See How They Run, produced by the Marion Creative Council. Career Early career Wood modeled and did local commercials before moving with his family to Los Angeles in 1988, where he got his first break, a small role in a video by Paula Abdul - "Forever Your Girl", directed by David Fincher. Film work followed almost instantly in Back to the Future Part II (1989). It was Wood's role as Aidan Quinn's son in Barry Levinson's 1990 film Avalon (the third film in the Baltimore trilogy containing 1982's Diner and 1987's Tin Men) that first gave Wood attention, as the film received widespread critical acclaim and was nominated for four Academy Awards. After a small part in the Richard Gere movie Internal Affairs (1990), he secured his first starring role in Paradise (1991), playing a young boy who brings estranged couple Melanie Griffith and Don Johnson back together. From there, he went on to co-star with Mel Gibson and Jamie Lee Curtis in Forever Young and with Joseph Mazzello in Radio Flyer (both were released in 1992). In 1993 he had the lead role in The Adventures of Huck Finn and also appeared with Macaulay Culkin in The Good Son. In 1994 he starred in The War (1994), with Kevin Costner. His performance in this movie gained him a nomination for a 'Young Star Award' (for which he was nominated four times, and won twice), and Roger Ebert said in his review of the film: :"Elijah Wood has emerged, I believe, as the most talented actor in his age group, in Hollywood history". Also in 1994, he had the title role in North, and was featured in a Super Bowl commercial for Wavy Lay's potato chips that had him repeatedly exchanging seats with spectators at a football game (including Dan Quayle) using its famous slogan.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UmftihOXF8s In 1995, he appeared in the music video for The Cranberries’ "Ridiculous Thoughts". The following year, Wood got the lead role in Flipper (1996), which was not very successful, but the subsequent critical and financial success of Ang Lee's The Ice Storm (1997) provided a positive development in the young actor's career. In 1997, he portrayed the pick-pocketing thief Jack "The Artful Dodger" Dawkins in Tony Bill's Oliver Twist.1998's Deep Impact and The Faculty did not allow Wood the same degree of character development, but were great financial successes and further stepping stones in Wood's evolution from winsome child star to young actor. Wood's next role was as the boyfriend of a wannabe hip-hop groupie in James Toback's Black and White (1999). He followed this with a role as a junior hitman in Chain of Fools. 1999–2003: The Lord of the Rings Wood was cast as Frodo Baggins in The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, the first installment of director Peter Jackson's adaptation of J.R.R. Tolkien's novel. His most hotly anticipated project, the 2001 film gave Wood top billing as Frodo Baggins, alongside a cast that included Sir Ian McKellen, Liv Tyler, Orlando Bloom, Cate Blanchett, Christopher Lee, Sean Bean, Sean Astin, Billy Boyd, Dominic Monaghan, Viggo Mortensen, and Miranda Otto. The Lord of the Rings was filmed in New Zealand and, before the cast left the country, Jackson gave Wood two gifts: one of the One Ring props used on the set and Sting, Frodo's sword. He was also given a pair of prosthetic "hobbit feet" he wore during filming. That same year, the young actor appeared in Ed Burns' Ash Wednesday, a crime drama that also featured Oliver Platt and Rosario Dawson. In 2002, Wood lent his voice to the direct-to-video release of The Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina. Of course, his most substantial role of 2002 is inarguably his return to the role of hobbit Frodo Baggins in The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers. In 2003, he starred in the direct-to-video movie All I Want (Try Seventeen) and once again resumed his role as Frodo Baggins for The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003), the final installment of Jackson's trilogy. 2004–2010: Recent career Hot on the heels of the trilogy, Wood quickly appeared in his first post-Frodo role in Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind (2004), playing a lab technician who helps erase heartbreaking memories but then uses his knowledge of the past relationship of an unknowing former patient (Kate Winslet) to woo her. He then played bespectacled serial killer Kevin in director Robert Rodriguez and writer-artist Frank Miller's adaptation of Miller's crime noir comic book series Sin City (2005), appearing opposite Mickey Rourke in the segment "The Hard Goodbye". On May 12, 2005, Wood hosted a program called "MTV Presents: The Next Generation Xbox Revealed", when the new Xbox 360 games console was launched. Also in 2005, Wood starred in Everything Is Illuminated, in which he plays a young American Jewish man on a quest to find the woman who once saved his grandfather during World War II, and Green Street, as an American college student who falls in with a violent English football firm. Both had limited release, but were critically acclaimed. Wood shot a small part in Paris, je t'aime, which consists of 18 five-minute sections. Each section is directed by a different director. Wood’s section, called "Quartier de la Madeleine", was directed by Vincenzo Natali. The film opened on May 18 at 2006 Cannes Film Festival and was shown at 2006 Toronto International Film Festival. First Look Pictures acquired the North American rights, and the film opened in the US in early 2007. In 2006, he was part of the ensemble cast in Emilio Estevez's Bobby, in which his character gets married to change his draft classification. It premiered at the Venice Film Festival and was released on November 17, 2006 in New York and Los Angeles. Wide release followed on November 23. In Happy Feet, Wood provided the voice of Mumble, a penguin who can tap dance, but not sing. Happy Feet was released on November 17, 2006 and has grossed over $380 million dollars worldwide. The movie also received a Golden Globe Award nomination and won an Academy Award and a BAFTA for Best Animated Feature. Wood has finished filming Day Zero, a drama about the draft, in which he portrays Aaron Feller. The film had its debut at the 2007 Tribeca Film Festival. On November 19, Wood hosted the special "Saving a Species: The Great Penguin Rescue" for Discovery Kids Channel, for which he has been nominated for a Daytime Emmy in the category of acting in a children/youth/family special. On January 4, 2007 Wood joined Screen Actors Guild President Alan Rosenberg to announce the nominees for the 13th Annual Screen Actors Guild Awards. Wood also has finished filming The Oxford Murders, a film adaptation of the novel of the same name by Guillermo Martínez, in which he plays a graduate student, who investigates a series of bizarre, mathematically-based murders in Oxford. It was released in Spain on January 18, 2008. Wood also voiced the lead in the animated feature film version of the short film 9. A project in which Wood was set to star in, a biopic about singer Iggy Pop, putatively named The Passenger, has not come to fruition after years in development."Iggy Pop biopic with Elijah Wood starring is basically dead." The Playlist, April 6, 2009. Wood was recently cast in his first starring TV role on the FX pilot Wilfred in which he will play Ryan. The pilot will begin shooting in Summer 2010. Other work In 2005 Wood started his own record label called Simian Records. On September 19, 2006 Wood announced that Simian had signed The Apples in Stereo as their first band, with their new album New Magnetic Wonder released in February 2007. In addition he also directed the music video for "Energy". The other band signed to Simian thus far is Heloise and the Savoir Faire. Wood has also provided voiceovers for videogames, providing the current voice for Spyro the Dragon since 2006's The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning, as well as reprising Mumble in the game version of Happy Feet. He also contributed his talents to fellow Lord of the Rings star Viggo Mortensen's album Pandemoniumfromamerica, singing and playing various instruments on the album. Wood has signed to co-produce the film Black Wings Has My Angel, based on the noir novel of the same name, with Anthony Moody and Rob Malkani of Indalo Productions. On April 11, 2008, Elijah was the guest host of Channel 4's Friday Night Project. On April 25, 2009, Elijah was honored with The Midnight Award (San Francisco International Film Festival) as a dynamic young American actor who has made outstanding contributions to independent and Hollywood cinema, and who brings striking intelligence, exemplary talent and extraordinary depth of character to his roles. Elijah Wood also starred in an episode of Yo! Gabba Gabba entitled "Eat" where he danced and "went crazy" alongside the rest of the Yo! Gabba Gabba crew. Elijah can be seen in a short film on stepthroughtheportal.com. The site is an interactive website created by Simian Records artist' The Apples in Stereo, promoting their upcoming album, "Travelers in Space and Time." Personal life Wood keeps his personal life from the media spotlight, and is private about his romantic relationships. In an interview about Everything Is Illuminated, director Liev Schreiber commented that Wood has a "generosity of spirit" and a "sincere goodness as a human being." He supported campaigns for charity as Keep a Child Alive or ALDO/YouthAIDS. Wood is a music buff owning 4,000 CDs, citing his favorite band as Smashing Pumpkins. Wood has a tattoo of the word "nine" written in Quenya-mode Tengwar below his waist on the right side, a reference to his character as one of the Fellowship of the Ring. The other actors of "The Fellowship" got the same tattoo (with the exception of John Rhys-Davies). In May 2006, Autograph Collector Magazine published its list of 10 Best & 10 Worst Hollywood Autograph Signers, Wood was ranked #7 of Best Signers. Filmography Films Television Music videos *Paula Abdul: Forever Your Girl (1989) *The Cranberries: Ridiculous Thoughts (1995) *The Apples in Stereo: Energy (as director) (2006) *Greg Laswell: How The Day Sounds (2008) *The Lonely Island: On The Ground (2009) *Danko Jones: Full Of Regret (2010) *The Apples in Stereo: Dance Floor (2010) Video games Daytime Emmy Awards *2007 Nominated Outstanding Performer In A Children/Youth/Family Special - Saving a Species: The Great Penguin Rescue 2006 San Francisco International Film Festival *2009 Won The Midnight Award as dynamic young American actor who bring striking intelligence, exemplary talent and extraordinary depth of character to his roles. Further reading * Sibley, Brian. The Lord of the Rings Official Movie Guide. Houghton Mifflin, 2001. ISBN 0-618-15402-7. References External links * * * Elijah Wood: Performer for Our Time * ElijahNet * Elijah talks about Simian Records * Step Through the Portal * Elijah Wood Before and After * Extensive audio interview on public radio program The Sound of Young America, September 6, 2010 Category:1981 births Category:American child actors Category:American film actors Category:American music industry executives Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:American people of English descent Category:Actors from Iowa Category:Living people Category:MTV Movie Award winners Category:Outstanding Performance by a Cast in a Motion Picture Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:People from Cedar Rapids, Iowa Category:American actors of German descent Category:Saturn Award winners Category:American people of Austrian descent Category:American people of Danish descent ar:إليجاه وود ca:Elijah Wood cs:Elijah Wood cy:Elijah Wood da:Elijah Wood de:Elijah Wood et:Elijah Wood es:Elijah Wood eo:Elijah Wood fr:Elijah Wood gv:Elijah Wood gl:Elijah Wood io:Elijah Wood id:Elijah Wood is:Elijah Wood it:Elijah Wood he:אלייז'ה ווד la:Elia Wood hu:Elijah Wood nl:Elijah Wood ja:イライジャ・ウッド no:Elijah Wood uz:Elijah Wood pms:Elijah Wood pl:Elijah Wood pt:Elijah Wood ro:Elijah Wood ru:Вуд, Элайджа simple:Elijah Wood sk:Elijah Wood sl:Elijah Wood sr:Елајџа Вуд fi:Elijah Wood sv:Elijah Wood th:เอไลจาห์ วูด tr:Elijah Wood uk:Елайджа Вуд zh:伊莱贾·伍德